


They Say That A Hero Could Save Us

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what friends do.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 3x03.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say That A Hero Could Save Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/gifts).



> Written for _Friends will be friends_ , a multifandom friendship fic (and art) fest on DW. The title is a reference to the song _Hero_ by Chad Kroeger.

“So he’s really back,” Greg says over his pint. “Do people actually die anymore?”

“Magnussen did,” John replies tersely, and a heavy silence falls over the two of them.

Detective Inspector Lestrade has never been one to approve of murder, but even he can see what Sherlock did there. In the eyes of the law he may be a murderer, and yet nothing is ever so black-and-white when it comes to a man like Charles Augustus Magnussen.

For all that Sherlock always claims he’s not a hero, this is probably the closest he’ll ever get to being one. He put his own life on the line in order to save John and Mary, and if that isn’t proof enough of the fact that the consulting detective actually has a heart then Greg doesn’t know what it might be.

“At least Sherlock is back too,” he mutters at length, and the hint of a smile flashes across John’s face.

“Yeah. What would I do with myself without a couple of psychopaths around?”

Greg wisely refrains from commenting. If there’s one thing he’s not willing to discuss with John, that’s Mary Watson and her choices in life.

That’s what friends do; as long as all of them stick together, there’s always a chance that everything will go back to how it was before.


End file.
